Don Kanonji
, powszechnie znany pod pseudonimem artystycznym jest Medium oraz gwiazdą popularnego w Japonii programu „Podróże z duchami: na tropie nawiedzonych miejsc”. Wygląd Kanonji jest wysokim dość postawnym mężczyzną. Jego włosy są czarno-szare i splątane w sześć dredów, trzy po lewej i trzy po prawej stronie głowy. Nie można dokładnie określić koloru jego oczu, gdyż przysłaniają je okulary o ciemnych szkłach, ale wydają się być ciemne. Gdy widzimy go po raz pierwszy, ma na sobie specjalny strój, który przeznaczony jest do występów w jego show. Składa się on z: czarnych butów, czarnych spodni, niebieskiej koszuli, częściowo odsłaniającej tors, przewiązanej w pasie biało-różowym obi, czarnego płaszcza-peleryny, z czerwoną podszewką, na ramionach, której znajduje się biały puszek, wysokiej czarnej czapki, na której widnieją czerwone litery SP, biały puszek (taki sam jak na pelerynie) znajduje się nad uszami, okularów z ciemnymi szkłami, w złotych oprawkach oraz złotego naszyjnika (napis na naszyjniku to: "Duch"). Oprócz tego, ma jeszcze dwa stroje, na co dzień, które różnią się tylko kolorem: jeden jest niebieski, drugi czerwony. Osobowość Don Kanonji posiada zdolność widzenia dusz, potrafi także skoncentrować swoją energię duchową i stworzyć niewielki oraz diabelnie powolny pocisk, zwany przez niego Kan'onball. Jest bardzo pewny siebie, uważa się za bohatera. Po programie nagranym w Karakurze prześladuje on Ichigo, gdy ten zaś znika, namawia do wspólnych występów obie jego siostry oraz dwójkę młodych pracowników Urahary. Jest to dość jowialny człowiek, często używa fraz z języka angielskiego podczas swego programu - takich jak "Spirits are always with you!" (Duchy/dusze są zawsze z wami!) czy "Mission Completed!". Oficjalnym powitaniem, stworzonym przez niego, jest skrzyżowanie rąk na piersi, z dłońmi na ramionach (podobnie jak u mumii egipskich) oraz głośny okrzyk "BOHAHAHAHAHA!", brzmiący jak śmiech. Historia Urodzony pod nazwiskiem , w pewnym momencie zaczyna podpisywać się imieniem Misaomaru. Po skończeniu studiów, Kan'onji opuszcza Japonię. Poza granicami kraju, spełnia się zawodowo w roli modela, ostatecznie jednak, z niejasnych powodów wraca do swojej ojczyzny, po czym rozpoczyna pracę jako medium i gwiazda swojego programu, zatytułowanego „Podróże z duchami: na tropie nawiedzonych miejsc”. W ciągu maksymalnie kilku miesięcy od emisji pierwszego odcinka, projekt okazuje się być sukcesem na skale kraju, gromadząc przed telewizorem średnio co czwartego Japończyka i zyskując w ramówce miejsce w godzinach szczytowej oglądalności. Fabuła Agent Shinigami thumb|left|190px|Kanonji przybywa do Karakury na swoje show i przybiera pozę W ramach kręcenia odcinka na żywo, Don Kanonji przybywa do zniszczonego szpitala znajdującego się w Karakurze, na specjalne egzorcyzmy. Szpital jest zamieszkiwany przez Demi-Hollowa, którego Don Kanonji próbuje wypędzić przez wsadzenie swojego "Super Duchowego Kija" w dziurę w klatce piersiowej Demi-Hollowa, co powoduje u niego okropny ból oraz poszerzenie się dziury. Kanonji nieświadomie przyśpiesza przemianę w Hollowa, która według Rukii, dokonałaby się w przeciągu czterech kolejnych miesięcy. Ichigo, który wraz ze swoją rodziną ogląda przedstawienie, próbuje go powstrzymać, ale ochroniarze Don,a zatrzymują chłopaka. Urahara pomaga Kurosakiemu poprzez wypchnięcie jego formy Shinigami z ciała. Jednak jest już za późno, żeby powstrzymać Kanonji, a Demi-Hollow znika. Ani publiczność, ani Don nie zdają sobie sprawy co naprawdę się stało, a udane egzorcyzmy dostają ogromny aplauz. Jednakże Demi-Hollow pojawia się na dachu szpitala jako w pełni rozwinięty Hollow. Zdając sobie sprawę, że walka nie jest zakończona, Kanonji próbuje ją kontynuować. thumb|right|190px|Kanonji ratuje Ichigo Kanonji odpycha Ichigo z drogi, ogłaszając, że to on "duchowe medium", będzie chronić ludzi przed niebezpiecznym duchem, który w jego mniemaniu jest "szefem" tego pokonanego i przyszedł szukać zemsty. Ichigo przerywa mu i obaj twierdzą, że drugi powinien uciekać. Nawet gdy Ichigo wykonuje większą część roboty, Kanonji stwierdza, że nie może uciec, ponieważ małe dzieci oglądające jego program uczą się odwagi, a on nie może ich zawieść. Kurosaki akceptuje argument Dona i razem stają do walki z Hollowem. Ostatecznie walka przenosi się na dach. Podczas bitwy na dachu, Ichigo staję się niezdolny do walki przez klejącą ślinę Hollowa, która przykleja jego ciało i miecz do barierki zabezpieczającej. W tym momencie Kanonji ujawnia, że nie jest bez mocy i po chwili wsadza w rozwartą szczękę Hollowa Super Duchowy Kij i przywołuje swój "Kanonji-ryuu Finalny Super Atak: Kan'onball!!!". Po dość imponującym pokazie światła, mała kula energii powoli i wątpliwie zbliża się do Ichigo po czym ląduje na zielonej mazi i wybucha uwalniając chłopaka. Jednak przez to Hollow atakuje Kanonjiniego, odrzucając go w bok, w tym samym czasie Ichigo odzyskuje władzę w kończynach, co sprawia, że Hollow znów zwraca swoją uwagę na chłopaka. thumb|left|190px|Don Kanonji wykonuje taniec zwycięstwa Kanonji w większym stopniu jest bez szwanku i szybko dochodzi do siebie po klęsce Hollowa. W pierwszej chwili Kanonji tańczy z radości, lecz potem zauważa, gdy powłoka Hollowa się kruszy, ujawniając ducha związanego z ziemią, że to ten duch którego "wygnał" wcześniej. Ichigo tłumaczy co właściwie się stało oraz to w jaki sposób Kanonji był odpowiedzialny za przyspieszenie przemiany Demi-Hollowa w Hollowa. Don Kanonji jest zasmucony tym, że przez całe życie popełniał porażki, bo nie rozumiał co robi. Ichigo mówi mu, żeby wrócił do swojej publiczności, ponieważ nadal jest bohaterem i powinien się tym szczycić. Don Kanonji dziękuje mu za wszystko, za zainspirowanie go swoją siłą, inteligencją i odwagą. Podają sobie ręce i Kanonji obiecuje zrobić z Ichigo swoje ucznia numer jeden, lecz Ichigo stwierdza, że ta oferta jest degradacją, gdyż Kanonji wcześniej traktowa go jak swojego partnera. Przed odejściem Ichigo jest zmuszony do wzięcia od Dona Kanonjiniego jego klubowej karty podpisanej: “to mój uczeń numer 1”. Po tych wydarzeniach Kanonji śledzi Ichigo, przez przekupywanie Rukii. Jednak Ichigo unika go i wykorzystuje pojawienie się Hollowa, aby szybko uciec. Następnie Kanonji poznaje Yuzu i Isshina, którzy są jego fanami. Isshin nadzwyczaj dobrze dogaduje się z Kanonjim, czego powodem może być ich upodobanie do krzykliwych ubrań. Wyczuwając, że Ichigo nie ma w pobliżu, Kanonji przybywa do Karakury, żeby ją chronić podczas nieobecności chłopaka. Don szybko rekrutuje Karin, Jinte i Ururu do Super bohaterów Karakury. Korzystajac z mocy dzieci jest w stanie pokonać liczne Hollowy i są na tyle skuteczni, że potrafią dotrzeć do Hollowów przed Zennosuke Kurumadani, Shinigami, który zastępuje Rukię jako ochroniarz Karakury. Hueco Mundo thumb|right|190px|Kanonji w części o Zespole Karakura-Raizer Kanonji jest w grupie kilku osób wybranych przez Kisuke Uraharę do ochrony miasta Karakura, podczas obecności Ichigo w Hueco Mundo. Wówczas staje się on Karakura-Raizer Spirit. Kanonji pojawia się w ostatniej chwili, aby uratować Kona znanego jako Karakura-Raizer, gdy ten był nękany przez stado latających Hollowów. Potem pomaga Konowi w ataku na Gigantyczną Twierdzę Hollowów, zostaje w tyle z Ururu, biorąc na siebie liczne Hollowy, które były na zewnątrz twierdzy, podczas gdy reszta atakowała twierdzę od środka. Po zwycięstwie, Urahara nałożył na Kanonjiego sen, tak samo jak na resztę zespołu Karakura-Raizer. Sztuczna Karakura thumb|left|190px|Kanonji się pojawia Podczas gdy życie Tatsuki jest zagrożone przez Sōsuke Aizena i Gina Ichimaru, Don Kanonji rzuca w Aizena jednym ze swoich Kan'onball i ujawnia swoją obecność poprzez wypowiedzenie swojego znanego sloganu: "Spirits are always with you!!", (Dusze/Duchy są zawsze z wami) ku zaskoczeniu Ichimaru i Tatsuki. Pocisk ma jednak niewielki wpływ na Aizena, który podważa jego istnienie. Kanonji ma zamiar wyjaśnić kim jest, ale przerywa mu Tatsuki, która pyta go, dlaczego tu jest. Podczas ich kłótni, Kanonji zostaje uderzony przez przerażające reiatsu Aizena. Don mówi dziewczynie, żeby uciekała na co ta odpiera, uświadamiając go, że nie jest wstanie powstrzymać Sōsuke. Medium odmawiam ucieczki z pola walki, mówi, że gdyby uciekł nie mógłby być nazywany bohaterem, przez dzieci. Atakuje Aizena, jedynie ze swoim Super Duchowym Kijem w ręce. Sōsuke informuje Dona, że jeżeli go dotknie to przestanie istnieć. Zanim atak Kanonjiniego dosięga Aizena, zostaje on zatrzymany przez Rangiku Matsumoto. thumb|right|190px|Kanonji jest zaskoczony przybyciem [[Matsumoto]] Kanonji pyta ją, co dziewczyna robi w takim miejscu, stwierdza, że wokoło jest niebezpiecznie dla kobiet. Rangiku mówi Donowi, żeby uciekał, lecz kiedy ten próbuje protestować porucznik 10. Oddziału staje się wściekła, rozkazuje mu, bez możliwości sprzeciwu, wziąć Tatsuki i Michiru Ogawa jak najdalej z tamtego miejsca, krytykując przy tym jego wygląd. Kanonji zgadza się opuścić pole bitwy, ale mówi dziewczynie, żeby do niego zadzwoniła, jeśli zacznie robić się niebezpiecznie, namawia przy tym Rangiku, aby wyskoczyła z nim kiedyś na drinka. Opuszcza miejsce bitwy twierdząc, że to nie boli. Po ucieczce Tatsuki mówi mu, żeby ją postawił, ponieważ już może chodzić. Don mówi Arisawie, aby nie przesadzała, ale ta uderza go w głowę, gdy ten dalej nie chce jej postawić, twierdząc, że nigdy niczego nie słyszy za pierwszym razem. Następnie pojawia się Keigo Asano niosący Zanpakutō Kurumadaniego. Na rozkaz Keigo, wszyscy uciekają przed zbliżającym się Aizenem. Spotkali się oni również z Chizuru i Mizuiro. Kiedy Mizuiro pokazuje wszystkim, że ma paralizator, Tatsuki stwierdza, że byłby on bezużyteczny przeciwko Aizenowi, informując ich, że laska Kanonjiego została zniszczona, tylko będąc blisko Sōsuke. Don poprawia ją, mówiąc, że to nie laska, a kij. Gdy Aizen znowu pojawia się przed nimi Mizuiro zapala pojemnik z gazem zapalniczką i wraz z Kanonji ucieka. Następnie grupa ucieka po tym jak Zennosuke Kurumadani próbuje powstrzymać Aizena, swoim Shikai. Podczas gdy Aizen spotyka grupę po raz kolejny pojawia się Ichigo. Zauważa osoby, które są w grupie, w tym Kanonjiego i mówi im, aby pozostali tam gdzie są. Ichigo zmusza Aizena do przeniesienia się w inne miejsce. Moce i umiejętności thumb|right|190px|Styl Kanonjiego Finalny Super Atak: Kan'onball! : To specjalny atak Dona Kanonjiego, składający się z niewielkiej kuli błękitnego światła, która porusza się powoli zanim eksploduje z niesamowitą siłą. W wyniku przyjęcia pseudonimu Karakura-Raizer Spirit nazwał tę technikę . Moc duchowa: Początkowo wydaje się, że Kanonji ma niewielką moc duchową. Jednak podczas walki, wraz z Ichigo, przeciwko Hollowowi, chłopak stwierdził, że Hollow zmierza po ludzi z wysoką energią duchową, takich jak Kanonji i on sam. Duchowa moc Kanonjiego jest wystarczająco wysoka, aby umożliwić mu poruszanie się, będąc pod wpływem duchowego ciśnienia Sōsuke Aizena. : Nazywany „Fatalnym Atakiem Sprawiedliwości”, polega na jednoczesnym wystrzeleniu przez Dona dwóch Kan'onballi. : Specjalny atak w zwarciu Dona Kanonjiego. Kanonji uderza wroga złotą laską, wraz z duchową energią, co może całkowicie zniszczyć mniejsze Hollowy. Super Duchowy Kij został obrócony w popiół, kiedy Kanonji próbował zaatakować Aizena w Karakurze. Ciekawostki * Przewodnim motywem muzycznym Dona Kan'onjiego wybranym przez Tite Kubo jest „L'Arlésienne” Georgesa Bizeta, a dokładniej „Farandole” z suity. Cytaty Odniesienia Nawigacja hu:Don Kanonji de:Don Kanonji en:Don Kanonji es:Don Kanonji fr:Don Kanonji id:Don Kanonji Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ludzie